The present invention relates generally to stuffed toys. In particular, the present invention relates to a stuffed toy with an internal pouch containing a play-stimulation item and having a sealable opening that facilitates the replacement of that play-stimulation item.
Stuffed toys are designed for a variety of uses. For example, children and pets play with stuffed animals, dolls, balls, and other toys having innumerable shapes and sizes, fragrance-filled bags (sachets) are used to deodorize various environments, and fabric pouches or containers are designed to carry and apply cosmetics or other agents. In addition, animal toys may contain an aromatic substance to stimulate play.
Many stuffed toys for animals are permanently sealed. Although pet toys may be filled with a variety of materials, cats in particular enjoy playing with toys containing catnip because of the minty fragrance of the catnip. Unfortunately, catnip toys that are permanently sealed may have to be replaced after the catnip has become stale. Similarly, bags filled with potpourri or other fragrant material are usually disposed of when they lose their characteristic scents.
Some stuffed toys may provide access to interior materials to extend the useful life of the toys. For example, some stuffed toys may incorporate a zipper or other closure device to facilitate the insertion and removal of filler materials. However, zippers, snaps, buttons, and other closure devices may be unsightly if they are visually exposed. Furthermore, if the closure device is physically exposed or easily manipulable, a stuffed toy may be inadvertently opened by a child or pet. Such an inadvertent opening may result in loss of filler material or other contents.
Some stuffed toys may utilize asymmetrical patterns and/or bulky closure devices. Such features may make assembly difficult by causing the pattern to pucker, kink, or deform during stitching or other manufacturing processes. In addition, such features may adversely affect the function and appearance of the finished product.
Some stuffed toys contain a xe2x80x9csqueakerxe2x80x9d or other noise-producing device to stimulate a pet or child during play. Such devices often contain metal or other hard parts that may pose a danger when playing with the toy. Such hard parts may cause a tooth to chip or break should the pet or child bite down on the device during play.
Additionally, if such a device were to be inadvertently released from the toy, the device may be ingested. This poses a threat of choking, gastric distress, or poisoning, depending upon the size or shape of the device and the materials of which the device is made.
Besides the potential dangers involved, a noise-producing device may be punctured or otherwise damaged during play, thus rendering the device inoperable. This is especially true of a bellows-type squeaker, which may be easily punctured by a pet""s canine tooth. Once inoperative, the device ceases to stimulate the pet or child. This often results in a loss of interest in the toy.
Alternatively, some pets or children may repetitively and incessantly cause a noise-producing device to sound (e.g., producing a xe2x80x9csqueak, squeak, squeak,xe2x80x9d without end). Such incessant sounding may be distracting to others, necessitating removal of the device from the toy.
In addition, some pets (especially some dogs) may suffer separation anxiety or boredom when left alone. This condition may lead to destructive behavior on the part of the pet. Such destructive behavior often takes the form of destroying a toy or other object the pet associates with the absent human. In the case of a stuffed toy, the pet may vigorously bite and/or chew the toy until rewarded with an outpouring of stuffing material and any devices contained therein.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention that a stuffed toy containing a replaceable play-stimulation item is provided.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a stuffed toy having a sealable opening for the insertion and removal of a pouch containing the play-stimulation item.
A further advantage is that the present invention provides a stuffed toy that is resistant to the release of filler material by biting and/or chewing.
The above and other advantages of the present invention are carried out in one form by a stuffed toy configured for play by an animal. The stuffed toy incorporates a pliable shell formed of a first fur, a pouch formed of a second fur and contained within the pliable shell during play by the animal, and a play-stimulation item contained within the pouch.